Hetalia: yaoi drabbles
by XxGirLInTheShadowsxX
Summary: Drabbles consisting of various pairings, ratings, and length. Not all are rated M, but I use that as a precaution so you know.


DISCLAIMERS AND WARNINGS(fun right?):

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING relating to Hetalia. That wonderful stuff belongs to its respective owners. I only own the plots, which stem from mutual head cannons between my friends and I.

Warnings(you can skip this part if you like yaoi, are cool with Hetalia, and are ok with smut.)- I will be updating this story and adding chapters as I complete different drabbles. The drabbles will vary from pairing to pairing. There is not a set pairing or theme throughout any of these. While most of these will be rated T at most, some may contain M rated content. So that is why I have decided to go ahead and say that the whole thing was rated M, just to be on the safe side. Obviously these things contain yaoi. Translation: MALE ON MALE, BOY ON BOY, NOTHING STRAIGHT ABOUT THESE. Seriously, if you don't like the stuff, don't read it. It's really fucking simple. Haters and spammers will not be tolerated so, don't waste your time commenting or reviewing. Seriously, you must have SOMETHING else you could be doing with your time. Why are you even here if you don't like the stuff to start with? You types of humans confuse the shit out of me. Anyways, these drabbles will contain LOTS of swearing. I like to use swear words, they enhance the meaning of the sentence. OK! I'm done here, OOPS! Nevermind. Please note that I have Sweden talk like this: M' W'fe. I like it better this way. I know a lot of you hate this, so I'm warning you now. Don't base my work off of this pet peeve of yours though. OK! Finally, I am finished. Do enjoy these drabbles and feel free to comment and review! :)

Translation notes:

1) _ääliö _is Finnish for _jerk_ according to google translate. I you speak Finnish and this is wrong, let me know. Then I will let google know for you. :)

2) _Inkokt lax _is a type of Swedish dish consisting of boiled salmon, together with onions and carrots, in a mixture of water, vinegar, salt, sugar and some other spices. It's usually eaten cold, commonly together with mayonnaise spiced with dill and lemon. This is what I read off of wikipedia. I tried to be as accurate as possible so, if I'm wrong, correct me. Seriously do not hesitate to correct me. The last thing I want to do is fuck someone's culture up. :)

"Alr'ght, it's good," Berwald mumbled. "Now to w'ke up Tino." Berwald walked out of the dining room and followed the hallway down towards the room he shared with his _fiancé_. The tall man peeked his head into the open door to see Tino sleeping peacefully. He stood there a moment just watching the cute Finnish boy; analyzing the way he looked. The boy's light blonde hair framed his face perfectly. Long eyelashes rested on his cheeks and his pale lips parted slightly, allowing air into his lungs. His love was perfect in every possible way. The swede shook his head to bring himself back to what he was doing. "Tino," He called softly walking over to the bed, "Tino, w'ke up hun. I m'de d'nner." The fin stirred in his sleep causing Berwald to grin. He placed a hand beside the blonde's head, using it to prop himself. He leaned down to press a small kiss to his forehead. Tino stirred again, this time opening his eyes just a little bit. "Sve?" He asked softly, his voice groggy. Berwald smiled. "W'ke up sleepy head, 's time f'r d'nner." Tino yawned before blinking a bit, finally opening his eyes fully. His violet orbs shone in the light peeking in from the hall causing Berwald's breath to hitch slightly. "Sve? Are you alright?" Tino asked, sleep still apparent in his voice. "'M f'ne," he replied, cracking another smile. It was funny to see Berwald smiling so easily because he was usually very shy and reserved. So much so in fact, that others often mistook him to be overbearing and scary. However when he was with the upbeat fin, one could find the Swedish male smiling quite often. Tino beamed at his soon to be husband and craned his neck up to kiss his nose. Berwald returned to kiss to the boy's forehead and removed his arm so that he could sit up. The younger male rose slowly, wiping sleep from his eyes. He let out another yawn and stretched his arms above his head. Berwald extended his hand out to his sweetheart which the fin took, using it as an anchor to help him stand. Tino placed his toes to the wooden floor and lifted himself off of the bed, wobbling slightly. His platinum locks were in disarray atop his head and the night shirt he was wearing hung off of his left shoulder. The piece of clothing was far too big anyways seeing as how it belonged to Berwald originally. One night Tino borrowed it and he eventually just got used to wearing it. It practically swallowed up his tiny frame. The swede oggled his cute little _fiancé_, letting out a small laugh. God dammit, Tino was fucking adorable. The smaller male blinked up at him. "What's so funny?" He asked with a blush. Berwald ruffled his hair. "N'thing. Let's go eat wh'le 's hot."

He led the way into the dining area with Tino following right behind. Tino looked around the small dining room and blinked. _Su-san really went all out_, he thought. "Wow, it looks really good." He whispered aloud; more so to himself than to Berwald. The swede looked down at Tino and smiled affectionately. "Gl'd you l'ke 't," he said, gesturing for the fin to go sit down. Tino made his way to one of four chairs, Berwald right behind, pulling the chair out for him to slide in. Tino blushed, taking his seat. "I m'de _Inkokt lax_. It tastes re'lly good," he announced, placing a red dish down on the table. He opened the lid, the aroma of the salmon filling the room. Tino breathed it in with a sigh. "It smells fantastic!" He declared. Berwald gave a proud smile and cut a piece of the fish for the blonde. He placed the portion of salmon onto Tino's plate, then promptly poured a small amount of juice from the container onto the helping of fish. "Enjoy." Berwald mumbled, fixing himself a helping as well. The swede sat opposite of Tino and began to eat. The small, Finnish male grabbed his fork and his knife and cut into his entrée. He picked up a smaller morsel with his fork and placed the bit into his mouth.

He chewed the piece a few times before screwing his nose up in disgust. _Onions? _He pondered. He finished chewing the bite and swallowed it reluctantly. Berwald raised an eyebrow looking at the small blonde questioningly. "Is s'mething wr'ng?" He asked. Tino blushed and shook his head. "N-no. Well, uh, is there o-onions in this?" He asked timidly. The larger blonde pushed his glasses up his nose before nodding curtly. "Ye'h. Why?" He mumbled. Tino looked down at his plate. "I-I'm not very fond of o-onions." He admitted softly. Berwald's heart fell a little. He loved this dish so much and Tino hated it because of something as simple as onions. " 'M sorry." He mumbled. "Din't know you d'sliked on'ons." Tino peeked up at the man across from him and bit his lip. He looked so upset. _Berwald worked so hard to prepare this, and I'm being rude_, he thought. "Don't worry about it sve, I'll pick the onions out. It does look really tasty." He gnawed on his lip waiting for the Swedish man's reaction.

Berwald looked into Tino's violet eyes. They looked glossy with tears which made his own aquamarines go wide in surprise. "D'nt cry Tino, 's ok. On'ons aren't 'mp'rt'nt." Tino wiped a hand over his eyes. "You worked so hard on this dish though. I'm being such an_ ääliö!_" Berwald gave the blonde a puzzled look. "Wot?" He asked. Tino sniffled, "A jerk." Berwald gave him a compassionate grin. "No, m' l've. You're n't. D'nt cry." Tino swiped at his eyes again. He offered Berwald an appreciative look. "You don't have to lie to me. I mean, a-aren't You upset?" Quite the opposite in fact. How could he possibly be upset? His little fin was so fucking adorable and sweet, nothing he did was off-putting. Sure he was a little disappointed, but not upset. "No." He answered finally. "I j'st dn't want you to h'te the food," he admitted. The Finnish boy sniffed, wiping his eyes. He grabbed his fork again, using it to pick up another piece, and promptly placed it into his mouth. He chewed it and swallowed it, fighting past the onion taste. "I-It's really good when you get past the onion-y taste," he complimented. "If it's supposed to have onions th-then I'll eat it with the onions. Besides, Su-san worked really hard on this." Berwald smiled reaching his hand across the table to grab Tino's. "If you dn't like on'ons, you dn't have to force yo'rself to eat 'em." Tino shook his head. "N-no, I'm going to eat it." He took another fork-full of the food and placed it into his mouth, chewing then swallowing. "I can hardly taste the onions anymore." He smiled hugely at Berwald. The swede raised his eyebrows and let out a deep laugh. "S'lly boy. Yo're so c'te." Tino's cheeks turned red. Berwald smiled at his lover before continuing on with his meal. The two sat there relatively quiet, except for the light sound of forks scraping against plates, for the rest of the meal. Tino finished his meal and glanced over at the Swede, then looked back down at his now empty plate. "B-Berwald?" The larger male looked at the smaller blonde. "Hmm?" Tino swallowed a bit. "C-Can I have some more?" He asked timidly. The swede laughed lightly. "Of c'urse." He said cutting another piece of fish for his cute, little fin.


End file.
